Come and save me
by Angry little duck
Summary: Kendall is feeling worthless and miserable in life. Will it take a tragedy to realize what he's worth in life? Rated T for language.
1. not just another day

**Im new at this, so go easy on me, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

Kendall had to get out of there. His legs were moving faster than his body would let him. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he felt like he was going to lose his lunch. He stopped and dropped to ground trying to catch his breath. "They hate me." He told himself. "What did I do to make them hate me?"

Today was just another one of those days when the world decided to rebel against him. He wanted to cry and scream at the world, but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't know what he did to deserve this. Apparently Satan decided to make a visit, yet again.

Kendall stood back up and started walking back home. He pulled his hood up over his head so that no one could see his face. He kept his head down focused on the ground while questions pounded his head like a mallet.

"If I never came back, would any one notice? Would they care? I doubt they would miss me." He thought to himself.

He looked up just in time for a speeding car to send him flying as everything went black.

* * *

Logan was starting to worry.

Kendall had run out of the studio after Gustavo had yelled at him for messing up, again. Kendall had been acting sort of weird lately. He wasn't being his usual stubborn self; he would confine himself in his room for hours after work and wouldn't talk to anyone unless you asked a question or started the conversation. Even then he didn't say much. Logan tried calling him, again, with no luck. He heard the front door open and turned around to see Carlos and James laughing as they walked through the door.

"Hey, guys. Have either of you seen Kendall?" Logan asked them.

Both of them shook their heads in reply. "I haven't seen him since he ran out earlier." James said "Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would have the answer." he said leaning against the counter," He's seemed kind of off lately, don't you think?

"I do." Carlos chimed in from the refrigerator. "He hardly ever talks anymore. He doesn't laugh as much as he used to, even his smile is different. It looks like someone painted it on, doesn't it? He asked.

"Yeah," James said. " he gets this dazed look on his face like he's out of it, then all you have to do is say his name and he's back to being himself. he seems like he's unhappy all the time, did you call him?"

Logan was cut off by the phone. He picked it up and answered it

James watched as the color from Logan's face drained and his eyes grew wide with fear. He hung up then ran for the door. "We need to go to the hospital." He said.

"Wait, Logan! Why are we going to the hospital?" James yelled chasing after him with Carlos close behind.

"It's Kendall, he's hurt, he got hit by a car."

James sprinted towards the car as fast as his feet would take him. He had one thought going through his mind, " Please don't die." He couldn't lose his best friend, it wasn't an option. He didn't even want to think about what his life would be like without Kendall.

* * *

**sooooo what do you guys think? i hope i did well enough! **


	2. change of fate

James pulled into the nearest parking spot he could find. He got out of the car and ran to the entrance of the hospital. Once he got inside he realized something crucial. "Oh crap!" He said immediately pulling out his phone.

"James, what's wrong?" Carlos asked him.

"Katie is still at the palmwoods! We left her there!"

"Why can't Mrs. Knight just bring her over later?"

" Because, Mrs. Knight is in Minnesota for the weekend, remember? Dammit my batteries dead. Logan can you call Camille and have her bring Katie over here?" James asked.

"I'm already dialing." Logan replied looking down at his phone rapidly pushing buttons.

"Good, I'm going to go check at the front desk to see what room Kendall is in." James said as he walked over to the nurse at the desk. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a Kendall Knight, he was hit by a car about an hour ago."

"Umm...oh yes, here he is, Kendall is on the third floor, room 304." She said.

"Okay, thank you" He remembered a sign he saw walking in, the third floor was the trauma unit. He sucked in his breath and walked back over to Carlos and Logan.

"Camille is on her way, so what floor is Kendall on?" Logan asked him as he headed for the elevator.

"The third floor."

Logan stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face James. "But, that's…."

"I know, trauma unit." James looked down so he could keep from crying. He hardly ever cried, even last year when he broke his wrist in a hockey game. He had gotten checked into the wall and landed hard on his wrist when he tried to catch himself. The cracking sound it made could have been heard 'round the world. Kendall had rushed right over to James to make sure he was okay, that showed how much Kendall really cared about everyone else. James looked up to see Carlos and Logan looking at him like he was a little kid, their eyes full of worry.

"You okay? We don't have to go see him if you don't want to. We could just go home right now." Carlos said very well knowing how bad he himself wanted to go see Kendall; he was surprised at himself for not crying yet.

"No no, I'm okay, I want to, let's go." James said walking past the two of them so they wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. He hit the button on the elevator again and again to make it come faster. He heard Logan and Carlos coming up behind him. They made their way up to room 304.

"What do you think he's going to look like?" Carlos asked breaking the awkward silence just as the doors opened to the elevator. "You know, with all the injuries he might have."

"Let's find out" Logan said approaching the door to Kendall's room. A part of him hoped he would see the Kendall he had seen this morning, happy, smiling, and most importantly, alive. Another part of him knew that that wasn't going to be the case.

"Here it goes." He said turning the door handle as slow as possible. He sucked in his breath and braced himself for what was coming next. He knew that things would be very different.


	3. Raining Memories

James walked into the room not knowing what he would see. What he did see frightened him more than you could ever imagine.

Kendall had so many different machines hooked up to him it was hard to tell what connected to what. He had tube in his nose helping him breath, an IV coming out of his arm that slowly dripped morphine into his system, and something else on his finger that kept his pulse. He had cuts and bruises everywhere, even some stitches on his back.

"I've never seen anyone so …dead before." Carlos said interrupting the silence.

"I heard one of the doctor's say he's in a coma. Do you think he'll wake up soon?" James asked to no one in particular.

They all heard a knock on the door. Camille and Katie walked in slowly. Katie's eyes were red and puffy and her face was wet, James had never seen Katie cry before. It broke his heart to see how scared she was.

"Come mere." James said motioning for Katie to come stand next to him.

Katie let out a strangled sob and began to cry again. She was afraid that Kendall would never wake up again, she needed her big brother. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Normally she would reject a hug, but now she didn't care.

"He's going to be okay." James said hoping that he was right. He tightened his grip on Katie to let her know things would get better somehow. Kendall was strong, the boys and Katie desperately need their leader to get better.

"I have to go or I'm going to be late for work, so I'll see you guys later, okay?" Camille said. She gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek as she left.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Katie said. "Why did it have to happen to Kendall of all people? He didn't do anything to deserve this." She grabbed Kendall's hand and gave it a squeeze hoping that he would squeeze back, with no luck.

James thought he was going to cry again. Katie was right, Kendall didn't deserve this. Then again, none of them did,

Carlos could see how upset James was, he'd never seen James so sad. It broke Carlos' heart to see his friend like this. He saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye from the window then heard the thunder roar to life in the sky.

"Kendall always hated thunder storms." Katie said in a whisper. It was true, Kendall couldn't stand thunder storms. He hated how loud they were and how you never knew when the next horrendous crack was coming.

Carlos walked over to the window and shut the blinds that way when Kendall woke he wouldn't know that it had ever rained at all. "There," he said "No more rain."

This made Logan smile. He had forgotten Kendall's fear of thunderstorms. It hadn't rain once since the boys had moved to Los Angeles. Kendall was the reason they were in L.A in the first place. It was always sunny and warm out. The weather outside fit the scene perfectly, dark and dreary. He wondered what was going through Kendall's mind, if he knew how much everyone wanted him to wake up.

"Its 7:30, does anyone want food?" James asked looking at the clock on the wall. Everyone shook their heads no. He knew it was a stupid question because even he wasn't hungry. He didn't how any of them could eat when their best friend and brother had come so close to dying mere hours ago. The thought of Kendall dead scared James more than anything, nothing ever scared him. He sat down on the couch in the corner of the room and fell asleep even though he knew all would get would be nightmares.


	4. breakdown

Carlos couldn't sleep. Camille had come by again after work to get Katie because the guys thought it was best if she went home for a while. James and Logan were on the pull out couch while Carlos was on the floor next to Kendall's bed. He sat up and looked at the clock; it read 2:00 am. He hadn't slept at all yet. He was sure he wouldn't sleep at all.

He heard someone mumbling in their sleep. It was coming from James, he was having a nightmare. Carlos crawled over to where his sleeping friend was and tried shaking him awake. It was no use.

"James…James, James wake up." He said.

James' eyes snapped open and he bolted up into a sitting position, he was covered in sweat and his face was wet with tears. He quickly wiped them away and looked around the room. "Carlos?"

"Yeah, are okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." James said laying back down and rolling over.

"It sounded pretty awful for a nightmare." Carlos said as he sat down on the bed next to James trying not to wake Logan.

"I'm fine, Carlos. And no, I don't want to talk about it." He said knowing that would've been the small boys' next question. He waited until heard Carlos go back over where he was sleeping to stand up and walk to the bathroom. He slumped down to the floor and let the tears he had been holding back come out. James' dream was terrifying, it was the worst one he could ever remember having. The awful part of it was that it seemed almost too real.

James had been at Rocque records in his dream, but no one else was there. He searched the whole building, but didn't know what he was looking for. He ran out the front door unsure of where he was going. He saw a figure in the distance, Kendall. James ran faster and faster until he reached his friend. Kendall turned around.

"Why didn't you come after me?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." James answered.

"Why didn't you chase after me to make sure I was okay?"

"I-I- I don't know. I thought-." James was cut off.

"Well you thought wrong. Don't you see? I'm not okay. I wanted you to help me. I wanted you to come and save me."

"Save you from what?"

Kendall was about to answer when a speeding car came out nowhere. Kendall disappeared just as it would've hit him, he simply vanished.

At sometime during James' flashback, Carlos and Logan had come into the bathroom and were trying to calm James down. Carlos had heard James start to cry and had woken up Logan. They had found James in a fetal position sobbing uncontrollably. This was side to James that neither of them had ever seen. Logan knelt down next to James and gave him hug. The three of them sat there until James was able to cease his tears.

"He died," James muttered. "In my dream he died. I saw the car come and just as it was about to hit him, he just disappeared. It was like he was never there in the first place. How is that possible?" He asked. James stood up and started to walk back to his bed.

"James?" said a hoarse voice from somewhere in the small room.

"Kendall." James said walking over to the weak blonde. James engulfed Kendall in a hug. 'I finally have my best friend back.' He thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"We're fine."

Carlos and Logan walked out of the bathroom to see there to best friends embraced in a hug. Logan looked up to the sky and mouthed thank you. He walked over to Kendall and gave him a hug, as did Carlos.

"Where's Katie?" Kendall asked weakly, he could feel himself falling back asleep. He didn't want to be trapped by the darkness any longer.

"Camille took her home, I'll call her in the morning, I promise." Logan said. "Does anything hurt?"

"Just my back and my head."

"I'll go get a nurse." Carlos said.

"No don't, i'm fine." kendall said prevent the small one from leaving.

Kendall rolled over on his side because his back was killing him. Everything hurt, he was getting a migraine and having the guys asking him all these questions was only making it worse.

"You okay, dude?" James asked his hurt friend.

Kendall shook his head no just as the darkness pulled him back under yet again.


	5. late night conversation

**A/N So my sister called Kendall shallow the other day... i nearly killed her for that! Part of this has to do with that. you'll recognize it when you read it! At least you should be able to. Merry Christmas! i'm working on a one-shot right now so i'll have new stuff up soon i promise!**

* * *

James watched as his blonde friend fell back asleep. He had meant to ask Kendall if he really was okay, being his dream gave him the impression that something was wrong. When Kendall wakes up again I'll talk to him James thought to himself. He looked at the clock, it was 3 am, but James was far from tired.

"Are either of you guys tired?" Logan asked. Carlos and James shook their heads no in reply. Logan couldn't blame them, he wasn't tired either. He had just fallen asleep when Carlos woke him up because James was crying. The only one of the guys that ever seen James cry before was Kendall, up until now. Logan could see why he wouldn't want people to see him cry. It was a pride thing, if he never showed weakness, then James would always be the strong one. It made perfect sense to Logan.

"Do you think the cafeteria is open?" Carlos asked. He had hardly eaten anything all day yesterday and he was starving.

"I don't know, maybe." Logan said "Here lets go, I'll come with you." He pushed the smallest one of the group out the door and down the hall. Leaving James all alone with a sleeping Kendall.

James ran his hand through Kendall's hair. Kendall started to blink rapidly, unsure of what was going on.

"James?" he said Groggily. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I've been better, but you know that obviously." Even in the worst case scenario, Kendall always had the same sarcastic tone. Some people think that Kendall is shallow, but they're wrong. Kendall is one the most selfless people on the face of the earth, but it doesn't take a genius to see that. He always made sure everyone else was okay before himself, which also meant he wouldn't tell you right away if something was wrong. Last month Kendall nearly passed out during a concert cause he didn't tell anyone how sick he was. They had to post pone the next show for three days until he was better.

"You trust me right?" James asked.

"Of course." Kendall answered giving his friend a puzzled look. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Just checking. You know you can tell me anything. If you're upset, or mad, or-." James got cutoff.

"Can I help you with something?" Kendall snapped as he propped himself up on his elbow with what little energy he had. You could hear how annoyed he was by the sound of his voice.

James shook his head. "I-I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Well I'm fine." Kendall said rolling back over to face the opposite wall. He was confused by James; he didn't understand why the brunette had started to ask so many questions.

"Okay, good night." You could hear how hurt James was. Maybe he does care Kendall thought to himself. He heard an all too familiar voice in the back of his head begin talking to him.

_What are you stupid? He doesn't care about you, no one does. James hates you, just like Logan, Carlos, your Mom, even Katie. They'd all be better off without you. It's your fault they're here, you just had to run off and you had to get hurt. Too bad they didn't run after you, guess it just proves that they really don't care anymore. They don't care if you're depressed, or sick, or even dying. It's all just a big lie. They can't stand you. They would never tell you that though, because then they'd be admitting it. Which hurts more than them lying, right? Of course it does. You fell for their little game, again. You really are stupid, aren't you Blondie?_

Kendall shut his eyes to hold back all the tears that threatened to come pouring out. Why can't you love me like you guys used to he asked himself. He sucked in a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Kendall sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. His head began to pound which only made his headache worse. He was trying not wake up James. Kendall heard the door open; he quickly laid back down and shut his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"At least some of us are getting sleep." Logan said as him and Carlos walked in to see they're friends both sleeping "I can't wait until he gets to go home, only two more days."

Then you can go back to hating me for being such a failure Kendall told himself. He wiped away any remaining tears and fell into a fitful sleep full of dreams that continued to terrorize him.


	6. living terrors

**Heyyyyy. So in the one shot i just did (They don't know...) i said i was proud of my self harming, when i meant to say im NOT proud of it WHAT SO EVER! so... yeah. Anyways i really love this chapter, i don't know why but i do! if i can get 5 reviews ill try to update as soon as possible! peace love and :)!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own big time rush**

* * *

_Kendall was being tortured. His arms were tied to a pole behind his back and he was sitting in a dark room where he could barely see a thing. He doesn't know how long he's been here, at least a month he presumes. He's tried calling for help time and time again, but it's no use. No one can hear him where he is. Kendall hears footsteps from somewhere in the distance, their getting closer. He manages to stand himself up somehow. He sees three figures slowly emerge from the shadows of the dark room, his friends._

"_Guys? What are-?"Kendall's question was cut off._

"_Shut up." Logan said practically spitting in his friends face._

"_What's going on?"_

"_I said shut up." Logan replied punching Kendall in the gut as hard as he could._

_Kendall let out a painful gasp. He couldn't breathe, and having asthma didn't help his case either. He was desperately sucking back air trying to compose himself. Once he could breathe again, he looked up at his friends. They were all wearing angry expressions on their faces._

"_Would someone please tell me what's going on? Or where I am?" Kendall pleaded. He wanted nothing more than to go home. He wanted to be able to sit by the pool after work and hang out with his friends. He wanted to record songs with his friends for hours on end until he couldn't talk. But what he wanted more than anything was to see his family, his Mom and his little sister Katie. Katie. The mere thought of her made him want to cry. He loves Katie more than anything. He missed her so much, and would've given anything just to see her again._

"_You're in your own little hell," Carlos answered looking around. "And we're your worst nightmare. You guys ready?" He looked to James and Logan, receiving a nod from both of them. "Good, then let's get this over with."_

_Logan, Carlos, and James lined up in front of Kendall. "Wait, get what over with?" he asked confused._

"_Something we should've done a while ago." Logan told him _

_Carlos took a step forward so he was only inches from his friends face. "This is for being your worthless and disgusting self." Carlos took a swing at Kendall. Kendall brought his hands up to his face trying to block the hit. The chains from his cuffs collided with his face, cutting open his lip. He spit out the blood that had begun to puddle in his mouth. He winced in pain as he licked his lips. Carlos stepped back and let Logan take his place. _

"_This is for all the pain you caused us." He told Kendall. With all his power, Logan brought his leg back and swung it at the blonde, kicking his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a THUD and the sound of clattering metal. Before he had the chance to stand back up, Kendall felt someone press something against his forehead. He looked up to James, holding a gun to his forehead._

"_W-w-wait, James you don't have to do this. You can do what's right and let me go. That way we can go home and act like none of this ever happened. Please James, all I want is to see Mom and Katie again. Please, just let me go." Kendall pleaded the fear obvious in his voice._

"_I can't do that. Now this one," James said pressing the gun to Kendall's head even harder "Is for existing. Oh, and don't worry, I'll tell Katie you said goodbye." Kendall heard the gun cock then everything went black._

Kendall woke up terrified, he was shaking uncontrollably. His dream had seemed almost too real, it scared him. He started to cry, he felt a pair of arms enclose him. He heard someone else whisper something in his ear, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Kendall what's wrong?" James asked him. His answer was cut off by a knock on the door. Kendall watched Camille walk in.

"Hey Kendall, you have a visitor." She took a step aside to show Katie standing behind her. Her eyes were red and they had dark bags under them, proving she hadn't slept at all. She took one look at her brother and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck and buried her head in his chest, she began to cry again.

"Don't cry, Katie, I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay, I promise" he told his baby sister. He was so glad to see her.

Logan smiled at the pair of siblings in front of him. Then he realized something.

"Wait," Logan said "Did anyone call Mrs. Knight and tell her what happened?" The reaction he received from everyone was enough to answer him. Mrs. Knight had no idea what happened to Kendall.

* * *

**thank you to all of the people reading this, because i know it sucks! again, if i get 5 reviews then i can try to update faster!-B**


	7. jokes and interrogation planning

"You never called Mom?" Kendall asked surprised. Logan never forgot to do something as simple as that.

"It slipped my mind, okay!" Logan began to ramble "When the hospital called, I panicked, I didn't know how bad you were hurt, then we forgot Katie and-."

"Logan! It's okay, really. Just go call her now."

With that Logan left the room and pulled out his phone. Mrs. Knight had been in Minnesota for the last week visiting her sick uncle. The boys had been given directions to watch over Katie. Apparently Kendall was the one that needed to be watched. Logan dialed Mrs. Knight and almost immediately she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mrs. Knight." Logan was nervous. How was he supposed to tell the woman who was practically his second mother that her only son had gotten hit by a car and could have died? That's not something you do every day.

"_Hi, Logan. How are you guys? Is everything alright? Is Katie okay? Did someone get sick?"_

"We're all fine Mrs. Knight, well, almost all of us…." He trailed off.

"_Logan, what happened? Tell me right now."_ Now Mrs. Knight was getting nervous

"Kendall may have… kind of sort of gottnhitbycr." Logan told her cramming his words together

"_I'm sorry what?"_

"Kendall got hit by a car, I'm so sorry we didn't call sooner I-."

"_What?! My baby! Is he okay? How bad is he hurt? Was anyone else hurt? How did this happen?"_ Mrs. Knight was frantic. Her Son was in the hospital and she was hundreds of miles away.

"Mrs. Knight calm down. He's okay. The hospital is discharging him tomorrow. No one else got hurt as far as I know. Gustavo yelled at him for messing up then Kendall ran out of the studio. He was walking back home when he got hit by a car that he didn't see coming. Other than some stitches on his back, he just has some cuts and bruises. I really am sorry.

"_Let me talk to him."_ She pleaded.

Logan walked back to Kendall's room and opened the door. James and Carlos were standing next to Kendall's bed and Katie had fallen asleep in her brother's lap. Camille was telling some crazy story about how one of her co-stars in a movie she did was a raccoon. Everyone turned to look at the brunette as he walked in.

"She wants to talk to you." He said handing the phone to Kendall.

"Hey, Mom. Yes I'm okay, I promise, don't worry or you'll get gray hairs," Kendall's joke cracked everyone up, except Mrs. Knight "You're right, not funny, sorry bad timing." Kendall shot James a look basically telling him to shut up since he was still laughing like it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard.

"Nononono you don't have to come home yet. The guys can take care of me." He paused for a while. "Yeah but it wasn't their fault I got hit," Kendall looked up to his friends. "It was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going. Trust me, I'll be okay for three more days, I promise. Tell great uncle Levi I said 'Get well soon.' Okay, love you too. Bye. Oh, and Katie says hi." Kendall said as he hung up giving the phone back to Logan. Katie began to wake up after hearing her name in her sleep.

"Huh, what's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Nothing baby sister, go back to sleep." Kendall told her.

Katie did as she was instructed to and went back to dreaming peacefully.

Kendall winced in pain as he shifted on his bed. He touched his hand to his back feeling his various cuts that he wasn't aware of. "What's on my back?" he asked.

"Stitches," Carlos answered. "The doctor said you'll have to come back in a week to get them removed."

"Oh. Okay that makes sense."

"Well I'm starved," James said sarcastically "Carlos, Logan, cafeteria? Yes? Okay good lets go." James grabbed both of his uninjured friends and shoved them out the door.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Carlos asked. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Because, we need to find a way to talk to Kendall." James said

"About…" The short one trailed off.

"We need to get him to tell us what's wrong, duh."

"Okay first of all. Kendall is fine. Second of all, what makes you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know, the dream I had gave me this feeling. And Logan, just yesterday you said he seemed a little off. Like something's wrong with him" James said gesturing towards the genius of the group.

"Yeah, I guess did." Logan started to scratch the back of his head.

"So now what?" Carlos asked. "We just go in there and interrogate him? Yeah that will work." He scoffed at the idea.

"No," James answered glaring at Carlos "I'm going to go in there and-." He was cut off by Logan.

"Let me talk to him," his friends stared at him like he was kidding "Come on, at least let me try."

Carlos looked to James, then to Logan then back to James.

"Fine." James said.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I actually am hungry." Logan started to walk away when he heard Carlos call after him.

"Wait!" Logan turned around "Aren't you going to talk to Kendall?"

"Later, when were alone." He answered. He made his way to the cafeteria as he planned just how he was going to talk to Kendall. This wasn't going to be easy.


	8. Back again

**A/N heeyyyyyyyy! so this chapter kinda was inspired by things that happened to me earlier in the week, so if those things hadn't happened you guys wouldn't be reading right now :) anyways, i spent an hour at my laptop writing this and i still have a one-shot idea to start writing so i have my whole day planned out! i feel like i should delete this and start over... what do you guys think? i hope you guys like this, OH and thank you to winterschild11 and Glee Clue Rock 1251 for reviewing practically every chapter so far! this i s getting longer than most... heres chapter 8!**

* * *

Kendall was confused. He had just watched his friends randomly leave the room like they had somewhere to be. 'Did I do something wrong?' he thought to himself. The voice in the back of his head came crawling back again.

_Of course you did, idiot. When haven't you done something wrong? It's a good thing you're leaving the hospital tomorrow, and then your friends can stop acting like they care. At least until something bad happens again. Why do you always have to be so stupid?_ _You were stupid enough to get hit by a car. And to think Carlos is the dumb one of the group. It looks like that changed, who's the leader now. You never were. They just told you that to make you feel better about yourself, seems to have worked, until now. Katie should really go into acting, shouldn't she? I mean look at the way she pretended to be happy to see you. I bet your Mom is glad she's out of town, now she won't have to take care of you, lucky her. I bet your 'friends' are talking about you out there; they're probably trying to find a way to get rid of you. It would be easy, almost too easy. Gustavo could find a new singer, Katie could find a new hero, and James would step up as leader. The guys would find someone else to be their friend so they would still be a foursome. Don't you see, you're so blind that you don't realize that they've practically already gotten rid of you. But you just can't let go, can you? Because their all you've ever known. Well guess what? There's always that one story with a tragic ending. And it's yours. Have fun with your horror story, pretty boy._

Kendall slowly moved Katie off his lap and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His foot was tapping to its own beat and his hands were shaking like crazy. His breathing was getting shallower by the second and he felt like he was going to throw up. Every inch of him wanted to let out the scream he was holding in. He heard the door open and footsteps rush towards him.

"Kendall what's wrong? Are you okay?" James asked him. He didn't know what was going on.

"I … don't … know." Kendall answered. Tears were streaming down his face. "I'm going to throw up." Some put a bucket underneath him just in time for vomit to come out.

"Carlos, call Logan, now." James ordered. If anything, Logan would know what was going on.

Logan came rushing in minutes later. The first he saw was Kendall, hunched over a trash his knuckles white as a ghost from gripping the bed so hard. Logan knew exactly what was happening. Kendall was having an anxiety attack. Logan got down on his knees in front of him.

"Kendall look at me, look at me," Logan lifted his friends chin to meet his eyes. He grabbed a pillow off the bed "I want to you to put your face in the pillow and scream. Scream like your dying and you want someone to come save you. Okay?"

Kendall nodded and took the pillow from his friend and put it up to face. He let out the most blood curdling scream his friends had ever heard. It was loud enough to wake a sleeping Katie.

"What's going on?" she asked frightened. Carlos walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm not sure, but Logan is helping him, okay?"

Kendall lifted his face out of the pillow and looked around. He had no idea what just happened and desperately needed someone to tell him. "Logan what just happened?"

"It's called an anxiety attack. It's happens to people all the time. What were you doing before this happened?"

"Just… thinking." Kendall pulled back the covers and tried to get comfortable in bed again.

Logan looked at James and Carlos, letting them know he wanted to talk to Kendall. They got the memo and took Katie to get ice cream.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?"

Logan nodded.

"Do you guys hate me?"

* * *

**and yes, i was at school when i had my anxiety attack, WORST DAY EVER! so there it is! please review! peace love and :) ~B**


	9. Can you?

"W-what?" Logan Stuttered out. "What do you mean?"

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it quickly "Never mind." He muttered. He didn't want to bother anyone with his problems that would make them hate him even more.

"No, Kendall. We need to talk about this! What's wrong?" He looked at his blonde friend, but Kendall just looked away from him.

Logan was very confused. Kendall had never said anything about this before. He felt like something was troubling him.

"Please, I hate seeing you like this; just tell me what's wrong. I wanna help you with whatever's bothering you. I'm not the only one that's noticed that something is wrong. "

"You don't care." Kendall said it so quietly that Logan had barely heard him.

"What? Kendall of I course I care, we all do. James, Carlos, Kat-."

"No you don't, you guys hate me." Kendall kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "Just like everyone else in the world."

"Please tell me your kidding." Logan chuckled trying to lighten the unsettling mood in the room.

Kendall said nothing.

"You're serious? Come on, you can't actually think that _everyone_ hates you."

"Well I do, even I hate me. I never thought that was possible until now. Why are you still here?"

"Because-." Logan got cut off again.

"Because why? Because you wanna 'help me'?" Kendall was practically yelling now "Well guess, I never asked for anyone's help! Nor am I looking for a body guard, so just go. Go run off with your precious little girlfriend and keep the band going without me! It's not like I'm any help to you guys. I'm absolutely useless and no one cares! No one would care if I had died! In fact, I bet you they'd be happy I was gone. Because I don't know anyone in this world who still likes me. Not James, not Carlos, Not mom or Katie, not even you. The only reason your still here is because you have to pretend to care!"

"That's not true." Logan said quietly trying not cry.

"Then what is?" Kendall was more angry than he'd ever been. He waited for Logan to answer. "That's what I thought." Kendall got out of bed and stood by the window looking out at the view, wishing he could get out of here.

"I'm sorry." Logan said quietly. He turned on his heel and left the room in search of his two best friends and little sister. Kendall's voice kept replaying itself in his mind like a broken record.

"_No one would care if I had died!" _Those words continued to taunt Logan over and over again. He felt tears form in his eyes and furiously tried to blink them away. He saw James, Carlos, and Katie walk towards him and immediately plastered a smile on his face.

"Hey guys."

"So how did it go?" Carlos asked with a mouth full of Ice cream.

"Yeah," James chimed in. "What did Kendall say? Is he okay?"

"He umm…" Logan trailed off. He could feel himself start to breakdown. "He said we hate him a-and that no one would care if he died." Logan backed up against the wall and let his body slide down. He stuck his head in his knees and cried not caring who sees him.

James was both shocked and upset. He'd never seen Logan this torn about something before. He got down to Logan's level and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Carlos stood there not believing what Logan had just told him. "Why would he think that we hate him? We're his best friends!"

Logan pushed away from James and stood up trying to compose himself. "I-I don't k-know. He said we were only pretending care."

"But he knows how much we love him," Katie said getting everyone's attention. "Doesn't he? He has to."

"Why don't you ask him then?" Logan said.

With that, Katie made her way towards her big brothers room. She took a deep breath and slowly opened up the door. She saw her big brother sitting on the window seat looking outside.

"Hey, big brother." She said.

Kendall didn't answer; instead he held gaze fixed on the world outside.

Katie walked over and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder hoping to get some sort of response from him, but Kendall did nothing at this gesture.

"You know Logan was just trying to make sure that you were okay," Katie said to her brother. "I could tell something was up as soon as I saw him, anybody could've sensed the fakeness in his smile from a mile away. I don't know what happened between you two, but it was enough to make him cry. I'm not even sure if you're paying attention to what I'm saying, but we all love you. I promise. I don't know what I'd do without you. I could never hate you. So please… say something, anything."

There was a long pause before Kendall spoke up. "I believe you, Katie. Now can you do something for me?"

"Of course, what?"

"Help me."

* * *

so there it is. ~B


	10. Confession hour

**Hey! i'm so sorry that this took so long, i just had some really bad writers block with this! the next chapter will most likely be the last one! thanks to everyone who has read this! without further or due... here goes chapter 10... wow :)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

* * *

"Logan! Guys?" Katie yelled. She knew that if she was going to help her brother she would need to have everyone here with him.

Logan came rushing into the room with Carlos and James close behind him.

"What's wrong Katie? Is everything okay?" Carlos asked her.

"I don't know, ask him." She said gesturing to Kendall.

Logan looked at his friend who had his head down in shame, but Logan couldn't see what he could possibly be ashamed of.

"What's wrong Kendall?" Logan begged "And don't even try to give us any of that 'I'm fine.' crap because it won't work."

"If I knew what was wrong I would tell you," Kendall said coldly "But I don't…"

"How could you not know?" James asked confused "There has to be a reason your so depre-." He got cut off.

"You don't think I realized that, James!" He snapped "I don't know how to control it! It's like someone or something is out to get to me, and all they want is to ruin my life. All day long I keep hearing this voice in the back of my head saying that…" Kendall trailed off from his angry rant.

"Saying what, Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Saying how much you guys hate me… it tells me I'm worthless and that nobody cares. The awful is that I started to believe it after a while. At first I tried using music to drown it out… but the voice just kept getting louder and louder. Now it never leaves, even when I'm sleeping, the one time when I thought I could forget everything for a little while." Kendall let a stray tear fall down his face.

"There's so much pain inside, I don't know how to not notice it. I just want it all to stop."

"Kendall we could never hate you," James said. "And you know what? That little voice inside your head needs to freaking piss off."

Kendall let out a small chuckle.

"Dude, he's not kidding." Carlos told him "I don't care what it takes; we're going to get that voice to shut up!"

"How could you let it convince you that all of us, especially me, hate you?" Katie asked reminding everyone that she was still there.

"The mind is tricky thing, baby sister." Kendall muttered so quietly only she heard him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"So now what?" James asked "I mean we can't let this thing control you, it's only going to ruin you inside as person until you go of-." Kendall cut him off abruptly

"Okay, first of all. The thought of suicide never even crossed my mind, plus I'm smart enough to know that that won't solve my problems." He said looking James directly in the eye. "Secondly, this 'thing' already has ruined me… wow."

"What?" Logan questioned.

"I never thought I would say that… ever. It sounds worse out loud then instead of in my head."

"It's like you said, the mind is a tricky thing." Carlos told him proving him wrong.

Kendall smiled.

"I love you guys, you know that?" he told them, sarcasm practically dripping out of his mouth

"I think we've heard it before." Logan told him.

Katie looked at her brother, then at his friends, then to her brother again.

"Oh just hug them already." She told him.

Kendall did as he was told and stood with open arms towards his friends. They accepted the gesture and squeezed him tight.

"Can't… breathe." He gasped. The guys immediately let go of their blonde friend.

Kendall stretched his arms out and let a giant yawn escape from his mouth.

"Tired much?" James chuckled.

"No, I like yawning just because it's fun." He said with even more sarcasm then before. "I'm exhausted."

"That makes two of us; hey at least you can leave tomorrow."

"Then I get to go to work… with Gustavo… Yay."

"Okay, you know what?" Carlos said "We'll deal with Gustavo. You, my friend, need to focus on getting completely healed."

"Thanks, Carlitos."

"Don't mention it." He said.

Kendall looked at all of his friends confusingly.

"What are you all still doing here? Go home. I mean that in the nicest way possible, I promise."

"It's okay, we want to stay." James told him

"You guys can't be serious? I know for a fact that these hospital beds may just be the most uncomfortable thing ever, and plus, you guys really need to take a shower." He said to them, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Fine, we'll go home!" Logan exclaimed "Let's go Katie." He said turning for the door.

"Katie gets to stay. I'm going to need someone to talk to."

"Fair enough," Logan said with a shrug "Later."

"Bye guys." Kendall told his friends as they left.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Katie, I'm fine."

"Good, I'm glad you're okay again." She said leaving to go to the bathroom.

'Yeah,' Kendall said to himself smiling. 'Me too baby sister.'

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that! please review! peace love and :) ~B**


	11. When I finally make it home

**A/N Hey! So I know that this update is way late, and I'm so sorry about that! I just got really distracted with other stuff I had going on! BUT! With out further or due, I give you the final chapter of _Come and save me._**

**Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed or Favorited this story, it really means a lot to me! So here you guys go!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

It was morning, the morning that Kendall could finally go home from the hospital. He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms out wide. He looked down at the sleeping form of his younger sister next to him.

"Hey," He said shaking her shoulder gently. "It's time to wake up baby sister."

"Nooo." She groaned.

"Fine, then I'll go home without you."

"I'm up, I'm up." Katie said immediately sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

A knock came from outside the door and James walked in.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he said.

"Yeah, just let me go to the bathroom first."

"Okay well hurry," James said moving his hands in a circular rotation. "Logan's outside dressed up like a woman pretending to be your mom so we can get you signed out of here."

Katie laughed and Kendall began to smile.

"Of course he is. Just give me a minute." Kendall answered and went into the bathroom.

When he went in the first thing he did was look in the mirror. He saw something that even he hadn't seen in so long, himself. He thought he would never see that again. The fire in his emerald eyes had return and his smile no longer looked like someone had painted it on his face.

"Long time no see, old friend." Kendall whispered to himself. He finished getting ready then went out to greet his friends in the hospital entrance.

The first thing Kendall saw when got to the entrance made him want to burst out in laughter. Logan was in one of his mom's skirts, a wig, and his face was covered in make-up. Kendall looked over at James and Carlos, both of them looked like they were about to lose it.

"Hi honey." Logan said to him in a high pitched lady voice.

"Hi… mom." Kendall replied trying not to laugh. He held out his arms and gave Logan a short hug.

"You so owe me for this." He quietly said in his friend's ear.

Kendall laughed and pulled away.

"Let's go home." Carlos said.

"Yes please!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Katie and Camille are waiting for us back the Palm woods, so we can go ahead and leave." James told him.

"But I just saw Katie like two minutes ago." Kendall said confused.

"I know, they have something waiting for you at home." The tall brunette said to his friend with a sly grin on his face.

"Well what is it?" Kendall asked his friends. He received no answer.

"Oh c'mon, you guys know you want to tell me."

"Nope."All three of them said getting into the BTR mobile.

"Well why not?"

"Cause," Logan said taking off his wig. "It would ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?!" Kendall exclaimed. He hated surprises, they were no fun for him.

"You'll see soon enough." James told him as he started the car and began to drive to the Palm woods.

"You guys suck." The blonde told his friends, beginning to pout.

"We know." They said in unison.

In a matter of ten minutes, all of the boys were back at the Palm woods. Kendall smiled as he entered the hotel's lobby.

"Home sweet home." He said to himself as he walked to the elevator with his best friends.

"Now will someone tell me whats going on?" Kendall asked. He received no answer yet again. "Seriously?! You guys know I hate surprises!"

"Not this one." Carlos told opening the door to 2J.

"Oh really? Well I highly doubt Th-." Kendall stopped talking and smiled.

"Hey." Jo said.

"Hi." Kendall said. "What are you doing here?" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Did you seriously think that no one would call your girlfriend after you got hurt?" Camille asked from the kitchen.

"As soon as she called I booked the first flight back home, plus I was planning on coming for your birthday anyways. So now I have an excuse to see you twice." Jo told him.

Kendall kissed her forehead and looked to his friends. "You guys are the best."

"We know." They said again. Everyone turned to the Kitchen where Camille had made all of Kendall's favorite foods.

"Welcome home big brother." Katie said, a huge smile spread across her face.

Kendall broke away from Jo and walked over to his baby sister. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Thank you for being okay." She whispered in his ear quietly.

"Well thank you for saving me." he told her.

Katie pulled away from her big brother and looked at him confused. "Saving you? From what?"

Kendall thought for a second.

"From all the voices in my head that told me I wasn't good enough. You guys made me feel loved again, which is more than I ever would've asked for from you guys."

"You're welcome then." Katie then turned towards the kitchen to get some food like everyone else.

Kendall looked at his friends and sighed. He was surrounded by people who loved him, all it took was a new perspective to realize it. He no longer needed someone to come and save him, because he finally had found his heroes.

* * *

**I hope you guys loved this story as much as I did!**

**Peace Love and :)~B**


End file.
